Triple X Problem
by Widhey Lee
Summary: Yixing hanya tidak habis pikir dengan peran Yifan di Triple X walaupun ia sudah menonton filmnya berulang kali. menurutnya karakter Yifan itu mengada-ada. Dan sepertinya menggoda Yifan terlalu sayang untuk diabaikan. Summary apa ini ya gusti.. TT maaf.. EXO. Kris Wu Yifan/Lay Zhang Yixing. Happy Reading..


Title : Triple X Problem

Author : Widhey Lee

Genre : Romance

Cast :

-Kris Wu

-Zhang Yixing

Note: Buat yang kangen KrisLay. Sama, aku juga kangen Cuma masih gak rela kapal ini karam. Huhuhu

Happy reading..

Date: July, 23 2018

Story Start Begin…

"So Gentle." Gumam Yixing pada layar laptopnya. Ia mendengus kemudian lanjut menonton.

Zhang Yixing berada dalam kamarnya di China, menonton Triple X The Return Of Xander Cage yang entah sudah diulangnya berapa kali lewat layar laptopnya hanya untuk melihat pacarnya yang jadi salah satu aktornya. Kris Wu, berperan sebagai Nick Zhou yang langsung membuat Yixing tak habis pikir ketika laki-laki itu memberitahunya. Bukannya apa, perannya di film itu yang membuatnya mendengus.

Seorang DJ, mendatangi setiap pesta di klub-klub mewah, membiarkannya di dekati gadis-gadis dengan pakaian minim dan apa yang ditulis di perkenalannya di awal? Mengencani Lady Gaga dan Taylor Swift di malam yang sama? Jangan bercanda, kata Yixing waktu itu. Oh, ia bukannya cemburu, sama sekali tidak. Tapi baginya seorang Kris Wu yang sudah di kenalnya bertahun-tahun, mustahil untuk mengencani Lady Gaga dan Taylor Swift di saat bersamaan. Ia tahu kalau semua itu cuma peran di dalam film, tapi tetap saja baginya fakta itu terlalu mengada-ada.

Dia masih fokus menonton dan berkali-kali mendengus melihat Kris berakting sok keren ketika ponselnya di meja nakas berbunyi. Seperti tahu saja kalau Yixing sedang menonton filmnya, orangnya menelpon. Laki-laki itu menghentikan sejenak film yang sedang berlangsung untuk mengangkat panggilannya.

"Hai, Babe."

"Hm," Yixing hanya bergumam. Ia bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur sambil menatap laptopnya yang sengaja di pause saat kamera menyorot kekasihnya itu.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Kris.

Yixing mengangkat bahu. "Menonton filmmu."

"Filmku? Filmku yang mana?"

"Triple X."

Suara di seberang berteriak kaget, membuat Yixing berjengit dan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. _Kenapa dia harus sekaget itu?_ "Really, Babe? Sudah berapa kali kau mengulang film itu? Apa tidak bosan? Oh ya, kau tidak mungkin bosan melihat aktingku yang keren, kan?"

Yixing mengernyit, melihat layar ponselnya dan mendengus. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri begitu, Tuan Wu. Aku menontonnya berulang-ulang karena di film itu kau terlihat menggelikan, bukannya karena aktingmu keren."

"You're so mean, Babe." Yixing tertawa sementara Kris di ujung sana terdengar kecewa. "Setidaknya katakan kalau aktingku keren walaupun itu cuma omong kosong darimu. Aku kan ingin di puji olehmu."

"Bukannya aku sudah memujimu ketika menonton film mu pertama kali? Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya, lho, waktu itu." Kata Yixing.

Suara Kris terdengar kembali ceria. Yixing menggeleng jengah dengan sikap kekasihnya ini yang seperti anak kecil. "Tentu saja kau mengatakan semuanya. You're the best. I know."

"Tapi ya, kuakui kau memang keren di film itu." Yixing mulai lagi. Pikirnya kalau meledek Kris hanya selesai sampai disini pasti tidak akan seru. Ia belum mengatakan apa yang ia mau katakan tentang akting laki-laki itu, jadi ia akan mengeluarkan semuanya sekarang. Oh ya, tentu saja. Mengerjai Kris ada di deretan paling atas dalam daftar hal-hal yang Yixing suka.

"Tentu, Babe. Seorang Kris Wu memang seharusnya terlihat begitu." Ucap Kris bangga.

"Ya. Di kelilingi gadis-gadis dengan pakaian minim di klub—"

"Yixing, jangan mulai." Kris memotongnya. Yixing bisa mendengar suara dengusan di ujung sana. Laki-laki itu tahu kalau kekasihnya ini sudah memanggilnya dengan nama, berarti dia sudah benar-benar kesal. Tapi Yixing juga tahu Kris Wu itu tidak akan pernah benar-benar kesal padanya.

"Aku belum selesai, babe." Kata Yixing, menahan tawa karena berhasil membuat Kris kesal. "Kau terlihat pro, babe, di adegan itu. Mengenal semua nama gadis yang kau temui dan mengecup pipinya. Wow."

"Yixing—"

"—dan juga, oh, di perkenalanmu di tulis kau mengencani Lady Gaga dan Taylor Swift di malam yang sama. Unbelieveable. Aku jadi penasaran, kalau kau mengencaniku, di malam yang sama kau juga mengencani siapa?"

Suara Kris terdengar sangat kesal. Seperti ia sedang menahan marah. Tapi Yixing tetap santai, mengangkat satu alisnya dan menunggu apa yang akan Kris katakan selanjutnya. Ia sudah pernah melihat Kris lebih marah daripada ini dan itu bukan apa-apa baginya. Yixing tahu semua cara untuk membuatnya kembali tenang.

"Yixing, kita sudah pernah membahas masalah ini. Sudah kubilang aku bersumpah tidak mengencani siapapun. Aku hanya ingin berkencan denganmu. Kau kekasihku. Dan astaga, kau bahkan sudah mengenakan cincin pertunangan kita." Suara Kris meninggi tapi Yixing masih tersenyum.

Ia melihat jari manisnya yang dilingkari cincin perak cantik. Ia tahu semua itu. Tentu saja. Tapi mengerjai Kris selalu terlalu menyenangkan untuk di lewatkan.

"Kita memang sudah membahasnya. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Kan aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan di belakangku." Kata Yixing dan seketika sambungan dimatikan.

Yixing menatap ponselnya yang mati, mengernyit heran. "Tidak biasanya ia langsung mematikan sambungannya seperti ini. Apa aku sudah keterlaluan?" ia hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli lalu kembali melanjutkan menonton filmnya.

Film Triple X itu sudah ada di penghujung akhir ketika bel apartemennya dibunyikan dengan tidak sabar. Yixing mendongak menatap pintu lalu menekan tombol pause yang kebetulan berhenti pada adegan Kris mengangkat kamera kecil yang dibawanya ke arah Vin Diesel. Ia bangkit dan membuka pintu. Ketika pintu dibuka, ia bisa melihat Kris Wu berdiri di depannya dengan rambut mulletnya yang berwarna silver. Ia memakai jaket jeans biru yang melapisi jaket bertudung dengan kaos putih dibaliknya. Nick Zhou's style.

Yixing membuka pintunya lebar-lebar, berseru senang dengan senyuman lebar. "Wow, Tuan Nick Zhou mengunjungi apartemenku."

Kris merentangkan tangannya dan mencoba tersenyum. Walaupun berusaha disembunyikan, Yixing tahu kalau senyum itu palsu. Kris Wu nya sekarang sedang bertahan untuk tidak marah. _So funny, Yixing Though._ "Oh ya, tentu saja. Kapan lagi kau dapat kunjungan dari aktor terkenal?"

Senyuman masih bertahan di bibir Yixing. Kris ingin luluh melihat dimple manis yang muncul di pipi pemuda Changsa, tapi ia masih marah. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan kekasihnya. "Kalau begitu silahkan masuk, tuan Zhou. Kau ingin secangkir teh?"

Kris mengangkat bahu lalu mengikuti Yixing masuk kedalam. Setelah ia ada di dalam, Kris membanting pintu agar tertutup dan menguncinya. Ia lalu mendorong Yixing sampai ke dinding terdekat dengan cukup keras, tapi bahkan ekspresi Yixing tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Apa arti senyum itu? Kau mengerjaiku?" Tanya Kris, menekan bahu Yixing ke dinding.

Yixing justru tertawa. "Oh ayolah, Kris. Tidak mungkin kau kesal dengan lelucon kecil seperti itu, aren't you? Lagipula kalau aku mengerjaimu, memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kau memberi pertanyaan kepada orang yang salah, babe." Kata Kris lirih. Ia menyeringai sebelum akhirnya menubruk bibir Yixing dan menciumnya dengan kasar.

Kris melumatnya dengan tidak sabar, menggigit bibir Yixing keras dan memasukkan lidahnya sampai Yixing kewalahan. Ia hanya bisa mencengkram jaket Kris, berusaha mendorong tubuh kekasihnya tapi apa daya ia kalah kuat. Akhirnya ia memegang kepala Kris dan menjauhkannya.

"Slow down, babe. Tidak perlu terburu-buru begitu." Kata Yixing.

Nafas Kris memburu. Bibirnya pindah ke leher Yixing, berniat memberi tanda banyak-banyak sampai Yixing menyerah dan mendesahkan namanya. Tapi begitu aroma bunga yang menguar dari tubuh Yixing masuk ke indera penciumannya, Kris lemah. Jadi ia hanya menghirup dalam-dalam perpotongan leher kekasihnya lalu merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Yixing. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Yixing, membawanya mendekat.

Satu yang lebih muda setahun terkekeh pelan, membalas pelukan Kris dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Why? Kemana perginya beruang besar yang sedang mengamuk tadi?"

"Kau keterlaluan, babe. Kau meragukan cintaku." Kata Kris pelan. Yixing bisa merasakan pelukannya semakin erat. See? Seorang Kris Wu tidak akan bisa marah kepadanya.

"Tidak pernah." Jawab Yixing. Tangannya masih menepuk bahu lebar Kris. "Kalau aku meragukan cintamu, aku tidak akan menerima cincin ini."

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu membahas aktingku di film? Kau cemburu?" tanya Kris. Ia menatap Yixing yang membuang muka. Kris terkekeh.

Yixing cemberut. "I'm not, sorry. Yah, kau terlihat menikmati peranmu di sekeliling gadis dengan pakaian seksi."

Dan Kris tertawa. "Don't worry, babe. Itu hanya akting. Aku mencintaimu dan tidak mungkin aku berpaling darimu hanya karena gadis berpakaian seksi."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

Yixing memukul dadanya main-main setelah mendengus. Kris tersenyum padanya. "Jadi, kau sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini, mau secangkir kopi? Or tea?"

"Nope. I wanna cuddling with you."

"Tentu." Kata Yixing sambil tersenyum. "Apapun untuk tuan Nick Zhou."

"Oh, shut up, babe."

Yixing tertawa. "I Love You, Kris."

"I Love You More." Balasnya.

======END======

Note: jadi ini dibuat karena pengen liat lagi Triple X Xander cage. Sebenernya cuma ngulang bagian si Vin Dieselnya milih timnya trus mereka dateng ke pesawat pas yang di awal-awal itu. Si Kris songong ya, bisa cium cewek-cewek seksi. Hahaha.

Note(2): Yixing di awal-awal itu aku. Aku yang ngedengus ngeliat aktingnya Kris. Mengencani Lady Gaga dan Taylor Swift di saat yang sama katanya? Are you kidding me, Kris? XD geli aja sih aku sebenernya. Hahaha.

Note(3): So, mau tinggalkan review? Hehe..

Salam

Widhey Lee.


End file.
